Forum:Araris Valerin-Processing
Name: Araris Valerin Gender: Male Family: Agron Valerin (father) Atrenad Valerin (mother) BOTH ARE SITH Appearance: Black hair, green eyes, 5"10 Personality: Evil, and a jerk, who could kill anyone on site. History: As soon as Araris was born (On Tatooine), he grew up in the shadow of two evil sith. Agron and Atrenad. Araris didn't really like them, but as soon as he grew to be 12 years old, he got a lightsaber. As soon as that happened, he killed his father. He then killed his mother, and was brought under by new parents, who trained him to use the force. At the age of 29, he found a pistol and threw away his lightsaber. When he turned 30, he killed the two parents he was living with, then killed their only son. Araris soon walked out on them, and joined the sith. Weapons: A pistol (currently) Faction: Sword of the Sith You can't have had a lightsaber formerly. And two factions please. [[User:Black Wolf of blood|'Whatever. Just don’t come whining to me when you have a blade buried in your chest.']] 20:30, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Hand of the force, and got rid of the lightsaber. [[User:Percy Jackson12|'Percy']] [[User talk:Percy Jackson12|'Jackson12']] 20:32, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Excuse me, but Hand of the Force and Sword of Sith are arch-enemies. And I still see a lightsaber. [[User:Black Wolf of blood|'Whatever. Just don’t come whining to me when you have a blade buried in your chest.']] 20:34, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Oh, okay. Okay, then, Sword of the Light [[User:Percy Jackson12|'Percy']] [[User talk:Percy Jackson12|'Jackson12']] 20:35, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Between the age of 12 and 29, that's a lot of time, so can you please make a more detailed history and no he cannot have a lightsaber that young. Moodle, was obviously here. No Duh! 21:12, October 28, 2011 (UTC) How's this? He found a lightsaber when he was 17, and killed many people. When he was 18 he flew to Hoth, to play a part in a battle. He murdered millions of good people (Jedi's) and killed civillans. When he was 20, he roamed the streets, he was Wanted, Dead or Alive. Whenever he was found, he just killed more and more people. Then on his 23 birthday, he was alone. His only friends were two dumpsters. One day, he left those two dumpsters, when he was 25, spending his days alone, a hood over his head...he was upset, he knew nobody. When he turned 28, he killed more and more people, then a day before his 29th birthday he was taken in by a sith lord. Araris killed the sith lord, and contuined alone. [[User:Percy Jackson12|'Percy']] [[User talk:Percy Jackson12|'Jackson12']] 20:58, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Far too OP. Millions of people? That's almost impossible to do in a whole life. And the Jedi's have been nearly extint for Millenia. Look at Culture Material [[User:Black Wolf of blood|'Whatever. Just don’t come whining to me when you have a blade buried in your chest.']] 21:11, October 29, 2011 (UTC)